1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing equipment for metal banding material of the kind used for strapping together various elements, and particularly to a combination device used for facilitating the handling of such banding material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary, as when installing industrial insulators, and the like, to make use of metal banding material in order to secure various elements in a desired position or to attach a plurality of elements to one another. This banding material generally comes in rather bulky and heavy rolls, and it is customary to put such rolls into a dispensing device in order to permit more manageable lengths of the banding material to be cut from the roll. Once a length of the banding material has been cut, however, it is usually necessary to re-roll the length of cut material by hand in order to make the length of material manageable as a workman moves around a construction site, and the like.
Dispensers for metal bands, and similar banding material, are generally well known, and examples of such dispensers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 425,011, issued Apr. 8, 1890, to J. Talbert; U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,960, issued Sept. 11, 1917, to E. L. Pohlman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,489, issued May 6, 1958, to M. B. Hall; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,570, issued Oct. 31, 1961, to R. Boser.